The snowy plains of Reikene
by Lily02249
Summary: A war between Minecrafters and mobs left a maiden fear-struck and in tears. Her tears turned into snow and it blanketed the plains where mobs were defeated. Now, everyone is at peace. But when the Mob King threatens to rise again, a motley trio will defeat him with the aid of a soul. The soul that once used to be the maiden's brother.


A/N: Sooo... The other times I wrote on the other stories, I was writing on the iPad. And now, I'm using the computer. I write really crappily in the winter for no reason. So, forgive me for this weird intro. And this is my first Minecraft fanfic and I don't play Minecraft... Let's see how well this goes.

Note: This is a bit in the future. Where everybody knows at least three languages.

Disclaimer: I own nothiiing. Just my OCs, the plot, this A/N and the sugar water I'm drinking. Oddly tastes like salt even though the packaging said sugar.

* * *

?'s POV (NO. NO SPOILERS... Yet, anyways.)

"Ughh..." I groaned. Sunlight peeked in through the tiny holes of my curtains. I was sleeping and my phone had just beeped because of a text message.

"Who's texting so early in the morning?" I mumbled. To be honest, I had a very, very good idea who.

* * *

From: ~Ruiko-chan~

To: PoisonIvy

Ne, Ivynne hve u woke up alrdy?

* * *

From: PoisonIvy

To: ~Ruiko-chan~

Bcuz of ur text, idiot.

* * *

From: ~Ruiko-chan~

To: PoisonIvy

As I suspected. You didn't notice it was me, did you?

* * *

From: PoisonIvy

To: ~Ruiko-chan~

With your texts every morning and all, I couldn't say I was. Why are you always messaging me in the morning, anyways? We live right next door.

* * *

From: ~Ruiko-chan~

To: PoisonIvy

To wake you up. You're late for school. I'm right outside your door, by the way.

* * *

It took a few seconds to settle in. When it finally did, though, I widened my eyes in horror. I ran around like a madman and before I knew it, I was done and at the front door.

I opened it and sure enough, Ruiko was there.

"Wow. No wonder why you're on the track team. It's like you teleport around everywhere. Where's Iylen, by the way?" She questioned.

Just then he came walking right behind me.

"That's settled. Let's go!" Ruiko said.

We walked to school normally. Well, as normal as it usually got.

"Ne, Ivynne, did you hear of the new song everybody's talking about? The boy who sang it is soo hot! And the girl who's in the MV is so lucky. I so wish I was her..." I stopped listening to her and decided to think.

Our homeroom teacher said to bring a game device today so we could tell more about ourselves. It was the third day of school, after all. I settled for my PSP. I liked Patapon. And it's sequels.

~Time skip to homeroom~

* * *

Narrator's/My POV (Finally a Narrator's POV where the Narrator isn't a character.)

Ivynne whipped out her PSP. Hopefully she wasn't the only one who brought such an old device.

Everybody brought a nice, new device except for her, Iylen, Ruiko and some others. As expected. The trio were known for liking old stuff. It would have been quadruple if Ruiko's brother hadn't died in that accident... Crap. I'm always giving spoilers out in one way or another.

The three kept poker faces, since they were more known for being 'emotionless'. The two girls were called 'Emotionless beauties' and Iylen was known as the 'Emotionless hot prince'. They were pretty and handsome, yes... But there were others too.

They were really famous but there were others that were far more emotionless and beautiful. The trio were confused why they were one of the most famous people in school.

Whoops, going off topic.

It was a boy's turn. His name was... Something, I just can't remember.

"I like Minecraft!" He proudly announced and held his game in the air. It was a VR goggle kind of thing.

Iylen glanced at the boy. The boy seemed proud. His game... It was an old one. A long time ago. About... Twenty years ago, maybe? It was still popular with lots of people. Especially among gamers.

Somehow, a bright light shot out. For those of you who want to know how it looked like, just imagine light from a Minecraft beacon.

The light redirected from the ceiling to them three.

"Eeek!" Ruiko screeched. The light disappeared, along with them...

In one of the game's worlds where the boy had built the most things, Ruiko, Iylen and Ivynne fell about roughly five blocks from the sky.

"Ugh..." They groaned in unison.

Ivynne asked, "Where are we...?"

"Minecraft," A mysterious voice said.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: Thanks for reading the story. Please leave a review, if you are so kind. Goodbye for now~ •w•


End file.
